


Desgarro muscular.

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boda., M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les juro, que no se de donde salio todo esto. solo puf!!! Salto, la imaginación.<br/>Espero sus opiniones.Y espero les guste.</p><p>Akashi se ve tan tierno. tan mono con esa cara de mafioso que trae. Me encanta, lo adoro. </p><p>Feliz fanfic. XD. Disculpen las faltas que cometa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desgarro muscular.

Desgarro muscular.

En ese cuadro, sobre su escritorio. Estaban sus amigos. Solo uno de ellos, trabajaba en su bufete de abogados. Midorima era un excelente miembro. No recordaba ningún caso que hubiese perdido en los últimos dos años y por eso mismo serian socios.

Suspiro y recargo su frente en su mano derecha conteniendo la opresión en su pecho. Otras demostración de debilidad humana, simbolismo, de qué pensaba en su dulce Furihata. Era su primer desgarro, en ese musculo, llamado; Corazón.

Kouki no estaba en esa foto.

No podía, no debía.

Él había sido más qué un amigo.

La pequeña invitación bailaba entre sus dedos y se burlaba de su desgracia. A lo mejor, si hubiese sido menos frívolo y mas calido con él, ya le habría correspondido. Pero claro, su naturaleza era como el entorno, demasiado clásico y aburrido. Estaba cansado de seguir las reglas de etiqueta. De todas formas, Kouki no estaba tan molesto, o enfadado con él. De ser así…. Seguramente, lo hubiese invitado a su boda.

Al menos. Qué quisiera vengarse. Y su querido Furihata no era ese tipo de persona.

Su celular sonó por cuarta vez, en media hora. Y es qué. Kuroko era tan insistente como siempre. Seguramente fue el primero, de sus amigos, en enterarse de la gran noticia. Y Kagami el intermediario, para impedir que le fuera con el chisme. Dolía y dolía mucho. Sentía qué alguien más se alejaba de su lado.

Entendía ha Kagami y Kuroko porqué también querían la felicidad de Kouki tanto o, más qué él. Solo que él, desearía ser, por esta vez, nuevamente; un egoísta.

Aomine y Momoi, solo serian cómplices de un secreto, sin intereses de por medio. Salvo consentir los deseos de Kuroko. Ellos no creían el supuesto daño qué puede hacerle la noticia.

Atsushi y Tatsuya estaban demasiado metidos en la adopción de su pequeña, Asane. Al otro lado del mundo, donde la adopción; no era tan difícil de conseguir, para una pareja del mismo sexo.

Ellos eran sus amigos. Después de tantos años, seguían queriéndose y divirtiéndose juntos. Ahora estaban más unidos que nunca y a pesar de las nuevas amistades, los estudios o, el trabajo. Siempre tenían tiempo para reencontrarse en un amistoso partido de básquet.

Pero, el último en unirse al grupo fue él. Sus oscura manera de ver la vida le obligaba a denegar cualquier lazo de hermandad qué pudiesen ofrecerle. Sin embargo ahora estaban unidos, cooperando unos con otros. La razón era evidente. Nadie quería volver al Infierno de perder el control de si mismo… dado, qué cada uno, tenia sus propios fantasmas guardados en el closet. Simple y sencillamente; Juntos, eran más fuertes.

Pero…

No tanto, como para decirle; que su antiguo asistente, hombre de confianza y por tanto, el gran amor de su vida. Iba a casarse.

Sin embargo…. Había alguien. Una persona que se había preocupado por él. Una qué había sabido, lo que realmente necesitaba.

Kise Ryota.

Siendo el menos atento de los amigos, siempre siendo perseguido o, abordado, en algún, hotel o, aeropuerto. Perdido entre los flashes de las cámaras y las fans, tan excitadas, como ensordecedoras. Seria al que menos le interesaría informarle de aquello. Eso es lo que Kuroko, pensaba. Su vida era demasiado salvaje, como para estar al pendiente de las suyas.

Pero, no fue así.

El rubio se encargo de no ser visto por nadie. Subió por las escaleras de emergencia y espero a que terminara con su junta matutina. Sentado en el borde del escritorio, con sus ojos dorados, enmascarados por unas gafas de sol.

Al entrar en su oficina, fue recibido por un tonto y típico, Sei Chan!. Akashi suspiro, para un segundo después, presentir qué algo estaba mal en aquella escena.

Era ilógico.

Verle y recibir un; Sei Chan, tan flojo además de no ser casi ahogado en un abrazo demoledor. Era extraño.

Sin admitir, que lo hacia tener un sentimiento horrendo.

¿Sucedía algo? Y de ser así…., ¿Qué era?

– Kise, tu por aquí tan temprano...¿y ese milagro?– le sonrío y después de verlo quitarse las gafas, lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Kise se bajo del borde de su escritorio y se acerco, con cautela, al tiempo que contestaba – Vine a traerte algo.

– No creo necesitar nada. – Su maldita, actitud fría de siempre.

Era tonto.

Muy tonto.

– Lo necesitaras.

– Bien. ¿Qué es? – Su rubio amigo sonrío con los ojos tristes.

¿Qué sucede contigo, kise?

Lo observo, posar su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y sacar un pequeño sobre blanco. – ¿y esto?.

– Digamos…. Qué es mi regalo.

Lo tomo, lo abrió y saboreo el amargo sabor de cada palabra. Era una invitación, como ya sabrán. Una invitación dirigida a Kise Ryouta. Una invitación para la boda de su amado Kouki. Se le encogió el estómago y su corazón comenzó a palpitar a toda velocidad. Dolía y dolía mucho. Pero, era la verdad. Algo transparente, como una gota de lluvia mancho el papel y se disculpo, al ver lo que era; una gota salina saliendo de uno de sus ojos.

Su amigo, bufo exasperado, le quito la invitación de las manos y la puso sobre el escritorio.

– Yo sé tú secreto.

– ¿Mi secreto?

– No eres absoluto, Seijūrō Akashi. Estas temblando y te vez, total y cruelmente ridículo intentando negarle a tu cuerpo ese sentimiento qué todos llegamos a sentir. Estas dolido, confundido y te sientes terriblemente traicionado. Te odias y deseas odiarlo, pero no puedes.

– ¡Que puedes saber tú, lo que, yo siento! Ahórrame el tener que discutir estupideces. – sus rasgos estaban endurecidos como siempre, pero no engañaban a kise. – Lárgate y llévate eso contigo. Es una mañana, complicada y tengo negocios que atender. – Quería ser fuerte y se obligo a no mostrar el dolor através de sus ojos bicolor.

– No me iré. – se acerco y se detuvo, cuando el otro se alejo instintivamente. – Me necesitas.

– No necesito tu misericordia, Ryouta Kise.

– No es misericordia, ¡idiota!.– Akashi se miro la punta de los mocasines y kise se maldijo por olvidar que no se estaba dirigiendo a ese atolondrado de Aomine. Suspiro y busco calma. – Es…,es comprensión. Yo conozco ese escozor que se mueve por tu cuerpo y te lastima. La sensación de perder en una batalla, donde se es inútil intentar ganar. Duele y duele por que no quieres perder ese sentimiento tan lindo, qué es sentirse enamorado, Sei chan. – se acerco y tomando el rostro de Akashi, sujeto su mentón y busco sus ojos. – Dime, ¿Qué sientes? Sei Chan.

Akashi observo la mirada de oro de su amigo. Estaba siendo sincero y amable. Estaba en contra de sus principios el, demostrar su vulnerabilidad. Pero, por un instante, decidió olvidar sus principios y mandarlos a la luna.

– Duele…, duele demasiado. Aquí. – señalo su corazón. – y aquí. – Señalando su cabeza. – ¿por que?

– Por qué se necesita de ambos para enamorarse como un idiota. El cerebro gobierna al corazón y viceversa. Ambos, son dueños de nuestros impulsos. Depende de nuestras almas, decidir…, a quien hacerle caso.

– Siento escalofríos, Ryouta.

Kise se acerco y lo abrazo con delicadeza. Akashi se tenso ante el contacto, pero lentamente empezó ha aceptarlo. – Mejor. – No recibió contestación. Solo algo húmedo, sobre la tela de su camisa. – Sei chan, ¿estas llorando?. – Negó sujetándose a su pecho. – No se lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mi.

El pelirrojo asistió con calma. – No se detienen, kise. Quiero…, quiero que se detengan. Pero no lo hacen…

– No es tan malo, llorar…, Sei Chan. Las lagrimas fortalecen el corazón de un hombre.

– Estas mintiendo.

– Puede que si. Y que no. ¿Eso importa?, Si con ello, puedo hacerte sentir mejor.

– Eres un tonto – sonrío con discreción escondiéndose en aquel abrazo. – y usas demasiada colonia. Apestas.

– oye, enano, es autentica de mi colección.

–Si. Reconocí la sencillez.

– tomare eso como un cumplido.

– No lo hagas.

– Sei chan, eres muy cruel.– Akashi podía apostar que

Ryouta tenia un mohin en su rostro.

\- Ryouta.

\- Hmmm ...

– Deberías soltarme al menos que quieras, unas tijeras clavadas.

– tranquilo, sei chan. ¡voy a soltarte!.

– Bien. – nada paso. – ¿Cuándo?

– Cuando crea qué es el momento.

– Maldición. – Sabia que no era el momento. Sus lagrimas seguían saliendo, su pulso era errático y el dolor seguía ahí. Muy a pesar de que se sentía un poco mas tranquilo. ¿Eso era ser consolado?. Se sentía bien. Aunque no impedía su sufrimiento.

Ellos se casarían en un par de días y eso, era un echo. Si Furihata Kouki podía olvidarle, tanto como para casarse con otra persona. entonces, no había nada que hacer.

Kise, lo arrastro hasta el sillón de cuero marrón, ubicado en medio de su oficina y lo mantuvo sobre su pecho. Quedándose, la mayor parte del tiempo, recostados a lo largo de esté. Akashi se negó a pensar en la vergüenza que sentía. Solo se dejo manipular por primera vez. El ritmo del corazón ajeno, tranquilizaba el suyo y, lo hacia sentir en armonía. No había mas luz, que la que entraba por la ventana y, la sala era tan cerrada que evitaba escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente del exterior. solo existía, el conteo de cada uno de sus latidos , los cuales ocultaban debajo de sus parpados, los recuerdos compartidos, con su querido castaño.

Nadie lo molestaba en su oficina. Su teléfono tenia una luz roja. La cual parpadeaba, dado que su nueva secretaria estaba llamándolo. Pero ella no se preocuparía, si él no contestaba. Iría con Midorima y esté, le explicaría, que no debía preocuparse, por que era una reacción típica, cuando no estaba de humor o, por que seguramente había visto, el mercedes de Kise aparcado fuera del edificio.

Y todo era, uno a uno.

– Me trajiste rosas. – dijo. Recordando las rosas rojas sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

– Me la dio una fan, de camino y me acorde de ti. No pude traerte nada en tu cumpleaños y pensé que quedarían mejor en tu escritorio.

– Debiste darme solo las rosas.

– Seria justo para ti.

– te habría perdonado como a los demás, por ocúltamelo.

– Tal vez. Pero no es bueno para mi tener pesadillas con tijeras. Mi conciencia me prohíbe ocultarte un secreto.

– ¿Quién? – Pregunto al fin.

\- Hm ... Sei chan.

– ¿Quién rompió tu corazón?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Dijiste que sabias, lo que sentía. Que lo comprendías. Mentiste con eso, también.

– No. Jamás te mentiría en algo tan serio. Lo que digo es qué nadie me ha roto el corazón. Sigue latiendo… ¿acoso no lo escuchas? – Akashi se sonrojo, sintiéndose atrapado en una travesura.

– Pero….

– Nuestro corazón, solo se desgarra.

– Dices que es;¿Como,cuando jugamos al basquet?

– Puede sonar cruel. – asistió y prosiguió –Pero, el amor es también un juego. Sei Chan, donde se intenta ganar y ser feliz, en el intento.

–Entonces, Ryouta. ¿Quién desgarro tu corazón?

El rubiales suspiro y se giro, dejando en un rápido movimiento, al joven pelirrojo debajo de el. Ese par de ojos, tan distintos, entre si, pero igual de tristes, lo recibieron. – Alguien... Qué ya no es tan importante, Sei Chan. – El pelirrojo, no mostró ninguna reacción de sorpresa. Solo se quedaron ahí. Mirándose uno al otro. Hasta que Kise se rindió y poso su rostro a un lado del suyo. Se mantuvo ahí. Sus cabellos dorados, rozando las mejillas de su compañero y sus piernas atrapando las del más pequeño. Y a pesar de estar sobre el serio pelirrojo. No lo estaba apretando. Mantenía el control de su cuerpo y el peso sobre sus rodillas, tocando, en el sillón. – podrías robártelo, Sei chan. Yo te ayudaría.

– Seria ilegal.

– Seria estúpido, no hacerlo.

– Irías a la cárcel ¿por mi?.

– Dicen que la comida es buena y los homosexuales; No la pasan tan mal.

– ¿Acaso fui, yo? – pregunto en un susurro y cuando sintió que el otro cuerpo se retiraba. Poso rápidamente su mano sobre la espalda y le impidió el movimiento. Haciendo perdurar el abrazo del otro – ¿Yo desgarre tu corazón?, kise kun.

– Nada de eso. Sei chan es muy considerado como para desgarrar mi corazón.

– Entonces... ¿quieres evitar que sienta, lo que tu? por eso, viniste.– Los latidos de ese corazón tan gentil y tan humano, le dieron la respuestas.– Por eso. Pero..., ¿Por qué no esperaste a que me enterara?

–No quería que sufrieras solo. – se aparto un poco para mirarle a los ojos. –Me jure cuidar de tu corazón, Sei Chan.– le sonrío y dijo –Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Además, como ya te dije; Vine a ofrecerme por si… –Su voz era dulce y amable.– ,quieres robarte al novio. Estoy seguro de qué si lo...

– No lo haré – Dijo, Se incorporó y respiró hondo ante aquellas palabras. Kise no pudo continuar con su loca idea. Akashi estaba utilizando sus labios para algo mucho mas necesario. Se fundieron en un cálido beso lleno de cariño y ternura. Ryouta, dejó su boca y le besó las mejillas y el cuello descubierto. Sei Chan, lo volvió a atraer hacia sus labios y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más fuerza, con más pasión.

"El hombre débil duda antes de tomar una decisión. El hombre fuerte duda una vez que la ha tomado."

– Deberías dejarme ir. Y pensar en como asaltar, la iglesia.

– Dudo qué me necesiten allí – hubo un pequeño rose de narices y frentes. Los labios volvieron a tocarse – pero creo saber; donde… sí.

Se besaron, un par de veces. Hasta que Kise detuvo sus acciones en el momento justo en qué las manos buscaban la piel ajena. – Necesitas pensar con claridad… mi querido, Sei Chan – beso su mejilla y su frente y se retiro, dejando al pelirrojo levantarse del sillón. Akashi observo con diversión el intento del rubio, por calmar su cuerpo y recuperar el control. Se acerco, abrazándolo, por la espalda. Era la primera vez, que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin pensar.

– No te vallas. – era la primera qué rogaba.

– Quiero que te quedes, Ryouta. – y era la primera que realmente pedía algo que deseaba.

Kise lo sabia y eso hacia muy difícil, dejarlo ir. – Soy conciente del momento que estas pasando. Sei Chan. No me dejes cometer una locura. Te he dicho que quiero cuidarte y verte feliz. – se soltó del abrazo, tomo una de las manos entre las suyas y beso los nudillos de sus dedos, bajando el rostro para tomar nuevamente sus labios. – se qué no soy tu felicidad. Sei Chan.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto sobre sus labios e intento alcanzarlos nuevamente. Pero no se lo permitieron.

– Porqué hace tiempo que tu elegiste ha quien amar.

– Debí analizar más mis opciones.

– Quizás. Pero lo hecho, echo esta.

Kise abandono su oficina. Asegurándose de que supiera qué estaría para él. Decidiera lo que decidiera.

Entonces, volvemos al principio.

Akashi se mantuvo recostado en la silla giratoria de su escritorio.

Kise se había preocupado por él. Y lo hizo sentir protegido, como nadie lo había echo, después de la perdida de su madre. Sei, deseaba sentir mas de eso. Especialmente, si podía, saborear nuevamente esos labios.

La mayoría de los músculos desgarrados se curan en un par de semanas y no requieren tratamiento adicional. Seguramente, Kise seria la cura para el desgarro, en su corazón. Eso, podía apostarlo. observando las rosas, cerca del cuadro, se prometió hacer lo mismo, por su rubio encantador...

Sus ojos observaron nuevamente la fotografía de sus amigos. Tomo las tijeras que guardaba en el tercer cajón de su escritorio y corto sin problema: la invitación de Ryouta a la boda. Luego observo el brillo de ambos filos, con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana de su oficina. Solto las tijeras, tomo el cuadro y saco la foto. Volvió a tomar las tijeras y suavemente recorto el contorno de dos imágenes, dejando a los demás fuera del cuento. Al final. Solo quedaban: Un pelirrojo serio, siendo apresado, en los brazos de un rubio de sonrisa insolente.

Tomo el marco y volvió a colocar la fotografía, con sumo cuidado.

Sonrío al notar, lo bien que quedaba su arte. ¿Quién diría? Que si rojo y amarillo se mezclaban….saldría algo más interesante, qué otro color.

¡Sei Chan! ¡Sei Chan !, ¡Sei Chan !, ¡Espera!

Recordó al rubio llamándolo con desesperación. luego de terminar con una de sus practicas, con el simple gesto, de irse juntos. Parpadeo regresando a la realidad, con un tonto rubor en el rostro y observo, las sobras de aquella fotografía. De seguir completa, Aomine estaría tan cerca de Ryouta como él. Instintivamente rompió en varios pedazos, su imagen. – Sin ofender. Pero él es mío, Aomine. – dijo con seriedad – Akashi no alquila, ni presta, ni comparte. – Soltó los restos, dentro del canasto de la basura. –Y eso…, va para todos.

Las fans, serian un gran problema. pensó, con un suspiro. Pero., Akashi tampoco se rendía y aceptaba, un reto cuando, lo encontraba.

En medio de una practica. Aomine se tenso, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío en su espalda. No supo por qué. Pero tubo el presentimiento de que debía hacerle una llamada a su tonto, amigo, Kise. Solo, por si las dudas.


End file.
